The collection of comics, newspapers and magazines as a hobby is becoming more popular. Collectors, or the casual purchaser, frequently wish to display such a magazine in a frame or the like. However, unlike canvas paintings, it is not possible to "stretch" a magazine or newspaper across a frame. Further, it is usually desired to display the entire magazine. This negates against the use of a front "mask" to sandwich the article between a front mask and a back board.
It is possible to mount the article on a backing sheet by gluing it to the backing sheet, but this is obviously an irreversible step and, generally, devalues the article.
Magazines may be mounted utilising their binding, but this leaves the free edges of the paper free to sag. Over time, the magazine sags and looses shape.